Choices Years Later
by Frank The Stampede
Summary: After the effects of a fic called Choices, ( I got permission to do a sequel of my own) Ranma returns back to Nerima to face an upcoming evil that will threaten his old friends and himself.


"Akane." a woman muttered in her sleep nursing her 3-year-old daughter. "I'm sorry."  
  
The woman stirred and opened her eyes and he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Gee for a 21 year old, I'm hot." the woman said as she looked in the mirror with a sarcastic chuckle. "Giving birth to Haruka changed my life. I will raise her to be a real woman. Even if I am in my cursed form. Hmmm. I haven't been a guy for 3 years. I must tell Haruka the truth someday, yes someday. Someday. Akane. The party. That party. The day where it changed my life. I was raped at that party and that is the result." the woman said looking at Haruka, and smiled. "I am going to kill that bastard that did this to me but I will also thank him. I now know the joy of giving birth. I Ranma Saotome, will return to Nerima when the time is right." Ranma said and she looked at Haruka.  
  
"Momma?" Haruka asked as she sat up.  
  
"Yes Haruka?" Ranma looked at her daughter.  
  
"What's Jusenkyo?" the girl asked innocently.  
  
Ranko's eyes widened as she paled. "How did you know that name?"  
  
"Uh...I read your mind. I have this talent to read minds." Haruka said hanging her head low in guilt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranko asked and picked up her daughter.  
  
"I'm a freak!! People call me a freak!! I'm not normal. I'm a freak!!!" Haruka exclaimed crying.  
  
"No your not. You have a gift. Who ever says you're a freak are wrong." Ranko said hugging her daughter.  
  
"Thank you mommy." Haruka hugged her mother in return.  
  
"Hey no problem. Mind reading? Really? What number am I thinking of? 1 to 10,000." Ranko said smirking.  
  
"2,858" Haruka said.  
  
"Lucky guess. Now try again." Ranko smiled.  
  
"9,890." Haruka said.  
  
"Amazing but how can you count that high?" Ranko asked shocked.  
  
"There is a lot about me you don't know mommy...or is it Ranma?" the girl asked rather calmly.  
  
Ranko gasped and took a step back. "How did you know my real name? I only told you it was Ranko Saotome." Ranko said.  
  
"I looked into your mind. I know everything. Uncle Genma is a bad man and stupid. Has no honor. Akane, tomboyish uncute fiancé by your words.... but cute. Nabiki, money-making girl. Wuvs munny. Kasumi, nice woman. Soun, crybaby but can do big demon head thingie. Auntie Nadoka, I want to meet her someday. Kuno...crazy man with bokken. Kodachi crazy sister of crazy man Kuno, who has ribbon thingy. Ryoga.... lost boy but idiot who has form of pig. Mousse... blind fool who has form of duck. Shampoo...form of cat. Amazon slut. What's a slut? Ukyou...Uk...uh...Ukk-Chan?.....Good friend. Makes Oko...no...mee...yak...ee? Cologne.... 2 foot old wrinkly hag. Happosai...2 foot wrinkly panty raiding thief." Haruka said.  
  
"AMAZING!" Ranko exclaimed and started to chuckle at how Haruka described them.  
  
"Your not going to use my powers for greed now are you? Your daddy did to you." Haruka asked.  
  
"NO! I'd never do that to my daughter! I'm not like my old man." Ranko gasped.  
  
"I believe you momma.... or daddy.... I know some more stuff about you. You went through some special training during the last 5 years. Your like a SUPER HUMAN!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"No. Not a super human. But I do have some interesting powers now." Ranko admitted.  
  
"You can fly. You can move VERY FAST! You can jump higher then before! You can even stop bullets with your bare hands. HECK YOU CAN EVEN STOP A MOVING CAR!!!!!!! OR SOMTHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Haruka. I can. And I am going to teach you everything I know." Ranko said smiling.  
  
"Your really a guy." Haruka said and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get a hot glass of water. She came back and splashed it on Ranko.  
  
Any mother or father would have been mad at their kids for doing that but not Ranko. She understood.  
  
Ranma, who had not been a guy for 5 years, felt his bones and body shift back to his boy form. "Man this feels great." Ranma said with a grin.  
  
"Can we visit Auntie Nadoka?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Sure but next week. A cheque is coming in the mail then." Ranma said. "From the Government. They owe me money."  
  
"How much?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Ohhh about 25,000,000,000." Ranma said as a matter of factly.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened as she read Ranma's mind and saw the 25 and all those zeros.  
  
(Meanwhile in Nerima)  
  
"Father who does this belong to?" asked a 21-year-old woman coming down the stairs holding a book of some sort.  
  
"W-where did you get that Akane?" Soun asked as he paled.  
  
"I found it in the guest room." Akane said.  
  
"It was a book that belonged to Ranma Saotome." Soun said and sighed.  
  
"Who was that?" Akane asked. "The name sounds.... sooo..." Akane said frowning.  
  
"Akane he was your fiancé." Soun sighed.  
  
"M-my fiancé?" she asked as she started to remember.  
  
"Yes. He was to be the heir to the Tendo Dojo. But after that incident at the party..." Sound stopped and shook his head. Soun had not cried a river in years and he was not about to either.  
  
Akane hung her head. "Yes. I now remember everything." she said and ran to her room. The feeling came back. "What ever happened to you Ranma? Where are you?" she asked as she realized that she wanted to know if he was still alive. "What happened after you found out you were pregnant?"  
  
"How is my lovely wife?" asked a man walking through the door.  
  
"Ryoga! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Akane exclaimed and kissed Ryoga.  
  
"Thinking about him again?" he asked sadly.  
  
Akane nodded. "I want to see him again. Start over. You know, be friends." Akane said.  
  
Ryoga remained silent and nodded. There was no way that he'd ever forgive Ranma for what he did at the party but if it would make Akane happy to see him again, he was up for it.  
  
(Next week)  
  
Haruka was getting the hang of sparring with her mother. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!" Haruka screamed thrusting a fist into the air.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ranma exclaimed as she was thrown very high into the air, and came down very hard. There were cuts and bruises all over her body.  
  
"MOMMA!" Haruka exclaimed as she ran up to her mother but stopped in shock. She watched in amazement as the wounds on her mother's body began to heal themselves. Then Ranma got up and dusted herself off. "How did you do that move?" she asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I read your mind and found out you had some techniques. I already know the Hiryu Shoten Ha now. Mo...ko... Tack....a.bit....cha?" Haruka asked scratching the back of her head.  
  
"There is a lot to you that you and I don't know. It's Mokotakabisha not bitcha." Ranma said smiling. "This is good. Someday she will surpass me at a young age. Hmmmmm....she's already surpased my old man...so have I." Ranma once again, thought about his past life in Nerima. Then her eyes widened. "It's you." she said in her mind.  
  
"Yes, me." the voice replied in her head. "No one but you can hear me. You know that I will defeat you. And all those you love. Everyone you ever came in contact with.... even Haruka." the voice said.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Ranma screamed out in her head. "OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY!" she yelled out in her head again.  
  
"Exactly my point!" the voice cackled. "We will meet soon. Very soon."   
  
Ranma felt the presence vanish and she returned too normal.  
  
"Momma?" Haruka asked concerned as she saw an angry look on her mothers face.  
  
"Yes Haruka what is it?" Ranma asked looking at her daughter.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked giving her mother an odd look.  
  
"I'm fine. Say do you want to go to Nerima? To meet everyone?" Ranma asked smiling checking the mail. "Hey whaddya know? The Government sent the cheque early.  
  
"SURE!" Haruka exclaimed happily.  
  
Ranma picked up her daughter and left the house. "Now to show you, what one of my sensei's taught me." Ranma said and held onto Haruka. She shot off of the ground and into the air, and stayed there.  
  
"Your flying!!!!!" Haruka exclaimed shocked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ranma said and flew in the direction of Nerima. It would be a 12-hour flight. "Haruka I am going to tell you everything about me and what happened during my time in Nerima, and the training." Ranma said as she held her daughter.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
"You hurt the one you loved at a party. You had 5 fiances forced on you by that idiotic daddy of yours." Haruka said.  
  
"Yes. Sorry I never told you." Ranma said sighing.  
  
"No problem. So you're like a father and a mother. Cool." Haruka grinned.  
  
"You mean you're not mad?" asked a shocked Ranma nearly losing is hold on Haruka.  
  
"No. You took care of me. You raised me mommy...daddy...mom...dad.... uh..." Haruka started to get confused as she blushed.  
  
Ranma started to laugh. "It's ok. But what surprises me is that you know how to talk very well at your age! I am impressed." Ranma said smiling down at her daughter.  
  
"Awwwww...gee...you flatter me.... plane!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"Flatter me plane? What's that?" Ranma asked frowning down at her daughter.  
  
"NO! PLANE!" Haruka exclaimed and pointed.  
  
Ranma looked up and lowered her altitude. "Whew. That was close." Ranma said.  
  
"We could've died." Haruka said in shock.  
  
Everyone in that plane looked at Ranma and Haruka flying. Even the pilot was momentarily distracted.  
  
"Ok. I have been doing my job for over 20 years and I have never seen that. The job is getting to me. I am quitting when I land this damned thing." he thought crazily.  
  
"No we wouldn't die. But they could of. Remember the training I went through. This was before I gave birth to you. So my training made you strong. Hmmm... Haruka when I am in my real form call me Ranma-Papa, daddy, or just plain dad. When I am in my female form just call me Ranma-Mama, mommy, or just plain mom. Ok?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sure Ranma-Mama,mommy,orjustplainmom." Haruka said jokingly.  
  
Ranma realized what she said and laughed. "Haruka. Are you teasing me?" Ranma asked chuckling at the attitude of her daughter.  
  
"You got it!" Haruka cheered.  
  
"Now that I look at her she looks like a younger version of my female form." Ranma said smiling and realized something. "Haruka. Let's stop to get some hot water."  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
We now see the two, flying, but Ranma is in his male form. He is no longer wearing his usual clothes, which consists of a red Chinese shirt and black pants. He is dressed in loose black cargo pants, a skintight black silk shirt and a long black leather trench coat. He is wearing sunglasses. Not the dinky type but the small blackish type. He no longer has a pigtail. He has cut it off and now probably no one will recognize him anymore. The cute thing was he found something like he was wearing for Haruka. "Thank god I found a cure for that problem of mine." Ranma said in his male form. "Geeze she looks so adorable like that." he thought.  
  
"What problem daddy?" Haruka asked. "I know I looks adorable." she said huffing.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Remember I told you about the dragon whisker that I had tied up in my pig tail?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah! Without it, your hair would grow the instant it was taken off! Man talk about a bad case of instant hair. Instant rice!!!! But the hair would be ready before the rice!" Haruka laughed picturing her mother / father? with extra extra long hair.  
  
"I know it sounds funny. But Man it feels good to have short hair. You see, if I cut my hair and I change into my cursed form, I will not have the pigtail." Ranma said and looked down and found Haruka sleeping peace full in his arms. He smiled and slowed his flight down to let his daughter sleep.  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
"Were here Haruka." Ranma said softly as he landed in the middle of the street.   
  
"Mmm?" Haruka asked and opened her eyes. "Were here?" she asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Ranma replied and set her down and looked around to see people stare at them.  
  
"Y-you were flying!" one male accused.  
  
"So? Your point is?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Only people who perform black magic do that type of stuff!" the man yelled.  
  
"Man you sound just like that honorless arrogant bastard Tetewaki Kuno." Ranma said.  
  
Everyone gasped at what Ranma had said and backed away from the guy and Ranma.  
  
"I am Tetewaki Kuno! How dare you use my name in such vile language!" Kuno yelled.  
  
"Oh! Now I see why you looked familiar! I have not returned to Nerima in about 5 years! Sorry about that. 5 years ago, you were an arrogant perverted bastard that thought you were all mighty and all. Even though Ranma kicked your ass so many times." Ranma said.  
  
"How dare you use that vile name?! That name is a plague." Kuno yelled and pulled out a kendo stick.  
  
"Vile? You're the one who's crazy. At least I don't have a family who are a complete pair of fucking psychos!" Ranma said calmly. "Haruka go stand near the sidewalk." Ranma said motioning to the sidewalk. Haruka know what was coming and listened to Ranma.  
  
"ARGH!" Kuno yelled and slashed Ranma in the face with the kendo stick.  
  
Ranma took the blow as if it were nothing. "Pathetic." Ranma sneered. "You still can't hurt me Kuno after all these years." Ranma chuckled as his face was left unscratched.  
  
More people crowded around, including Akane, Ryoga and Nabiki.   
  
"Hey who is he?" Akane asked.  
  
"There is something about him I find familiar." Ryoga said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Why does he look familiar?" Nabiki asked then reached into the family album she happened to be carrying with her. She had been going to photo shop to get the some pictures enlarged. A picture slipped out and she bent down and picked up a picture of Ranma, and gasped. "NO WAY!" Nabiki exclaimed as she looked at Ranma and the picture in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Akane looked over at her sister.   
  
Nabiki shockingly handed the picture over to Akane.   
  
"Yeah? It is a picture of Ranma." Ryoga snorted and then it hit him. "I see now!" he yelled and looked back from the picture of Ranma to the Ranma standing there.   
  
"Guys it's only a picture of Ranma. It's not like he's coming back anytime soon." Akane said.  
  
"Look at the picture and..." Nabiki pointed towards Ranma.  
  
Akane looked at the picture and followed her gaze to where Nabiki was pointing. She looked at Ranma then back at the picture. Then back at Ranma, and at the picture again. Then when she finally figured it out she let out a "Oh my." and fainted but Ryoga quickly caughter her.   
  
"That can't be him. Ranma had a pigtail remember? The dragon whisker. Without it, Ranma's hair would be growing non-stop." Ryoga sighed in relief as he realized something.  
  
"Your right." Nabiki muttered.  
  
Akane got back up. "Yeah!"   
  
THen the three realized something finally. "HEY! HE BRUSHED OFF KUNO'S ATTACK!"  
  
"I shall vanquish you to the deepest depths of hell!" Kuno exclaimed.  
  
"Are you still acting like a dick with a stick shoved up his ass?!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"I shall cut that tongue out of your vile mouth!" Kuno struck a pose.  
  
Ranma became a blur as he dashed towards Kuno. "Black Dragon Ki Revised Kachu Tenshin Amaguirken Sepukku Technique!" Ranma yelled gleefully as he punched and punched faster then the eye could follow. But the difference was, no one could see Ranma. He would appear for a split second leaving a flash of black. Every time he reappeared he punched about close to 1000 times less than one second.  
  
Akane and Ryoga frowned. "Black Dragon Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Suicide Technique?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Kuno was thrown back and he made an imprint in the wall. What the odd thing was, was that after Ranma hand hit Kuno all those time, red ki striked appeared then quickly vanished.  
  
"Ranma Saotome taught me that." Ranma said. "That oughta throw the bystanders off." he thought.  
  
"LOSER!" Haruka yelled to Kuno.  
  
Everyone looked at the little girl then back at Ranma, then at Kuno.  
  
"Hey doesn't that little girl look like Ranma's cursed form? Only a little smaller." Nabiki noted. She had gotten better and better over the years.  
  
"How dare you fight dirty!" Kuno got back up.  
  
"Fighting dirty?! How stupid are you?! You took up a fighting stance! That meant you were ready!!!!" Haruka screamed. "Besides it ain't black magic he's using moron! It's martial arts! Ranma-papa was right! You are stupid! And I didn't know you wear Power Ranger boxers!" Haruka exclaimed laughing.  
  
Kuno's face paled. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! ARGH! I mean no I don't!" Kuno yelled as his face turned beat red.  
  
Everyone started to laugh. Plus shocked that a three year old could talk the way she was talking.  
  
"Hey Kuno! I'd like ya to meet my daughter Haruka. She's 3 and she can read minds. She can also talk very well." Ranma said.  
  
"Only one type of parent raises kids like that! You're training her to be a black sorceress! I will kill her!!!!" Kuno yelled and jumped at Haruka wielding his bokken  
  
Ranma growled. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma screamed at the top of his lungs as he dashed, once again, faster then the eye could follow. He performed a roundhouse kick perfectly, kicking Kuno in the face.  
  
Kuno flew back 9 meters and landed with a hard bang.   
  
"Haruka? Are you ok?" Ranma asked as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"H-h-he was going t-t-t-t-t-t...." then she broke down again.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka. I will never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me." Ranma said holding his daughter in his arms.  
  
"I may have hurt the woman I once loved at a party by getting drunk 5 years ago, Kuno but what you just did was worse then that! You attacked a helpless child! Your worse then me!!" Ranma said in an angered voice.  
  
Everyone could tell by the sound of it. In the last 5 years, they respected Kuno since he had protected the city of Nerima from the strange monsters that attacked and he had gotten stronger. Now all that trust was gone. He had tried to attack a small 5 year old. All the respect was gone. He was once again, the arrogant bastard he once was.   
  
"Who was she the one I hurt? Akane Tendo? Who am I? I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! And don't think that I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to attack my child again!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Akane gasped. "R-Ranma?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ranma turned in the direction of the voice and he gasped. "A-Akane?!" Ranma asked and walked up to her. "I-it's been so long."  
  
"Yes it has." Akane said with her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ryoga?!" Ranma exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"That's right you half-man! Man you look like something out of the Matrix." Ryoga said smirking and shook Ranma's hand but Ryoga was trying to keep himself under control.  
  
"Just who is this child of yours Saotome?" Nabiki asked with a cold voice.  
  
Ranma turned. "Nabiki?! Man you have grown into an attractive woman!" Ranma grinned. "So still into the money making business?"   
  
Nabiki blushed at Ranma had said and nodded but she had not forgotten what Ranma had done to Akane but her cold voice had vanished. "Well...kind of."  
  
"Yeah Ranma who's the lucky woman?" Ryoga asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh she's Haruka, my daughter." Ranma said.  
  
"No....who's the mother?" Ryoga asked chuckling a bit of how dense Ranma had been.  
  
"Me." Ranma said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Akane, Ryoga and Nabiki exclaimed.   
  
"Akane don't you remember at Dr. Tofu's office? The party?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! You got drunk and were raped. And that was...the result." Akane said as everyone looked at Haruka.  
  
Haruka ducked behind Ranma, since she was shy.  
  
"Come on out Haruka." Ranma guided her to everyone. "Say hi."  
  
"H-hi." Haruka said shyly and ducked behind Ranma again making Ranma chuckle.   
  
"Hello Haruka. Is your father treating you well?" Akane asked kneeling near her.  
  
"Yep Ranma-Papa is treating me just fine. Yes I know about his curse. He even stayed in his cursed form raising me. I love my momma slash poppa." Haruka said hugging Ranma but her shyness went away.   
  
Ranma picked her up. "I just couldn't get an abortion. I mean it's a human life. So I raised her." Ranma said.   
  
"You've changed." Ryoga said with admiration. He no longer hated Ranma but there was one thing he'd never let slip. "But I will have to kick your ass for what you did to my wife 5 years ago."   
  
Ranma's eyes widened. "You two are married?!" Ranma asked shocked.  
  
Akane and Ryoga nodded blushing.  
  
"CONGRATUlATIONS! So how'd ya two luv birds fall in love?" Ranma asked slyly. "You da man Hibiki!"  
  
The two blushed even more. "Well after you had left, Akane was depressed. I was there to comfort her and we eventually fell in love." Ryoga said with a grin on his face.  
  
Ranma smirked. "Well well well Ryoga got over his nervousness. Hey! I just realized something. You no longer get lost anymore!" Ranma smirked.  
  
"How'd ya know?" Ryoga asked shocked.  
  
"I've been through some crazy training. I grew more adept to stuff. Say Ryoga. Did you ever tell Akane?" Ranma asked.  
  
"About what?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Hey P-CHAN WHAT'S UP?!" Ranma asked smirking.  
  
"WHO YA CALLING P-CHAN??!!" Ryoga screamed and realized what Ranma was doing, then let out a laugh. "Yeah...the next week." Ryoga said. "After we had fallen in love. I got my ass beat in but she still loved me." Ryoga started to laugh and Ranma started to laugh aswell.  
  
Nabiki just stared at Ranma. "You've changed. Your postures different and the sight of you is making me drool!" Nabiki said but realized what she said and blushed. "B-but I will never forgive you for what happened 5 years ago unless my sister forgives you."  
  
Ranma took her hand and kisses it. "I understand but thank you for the complement Miss Nabiki Tendo." Ranma said and took out a big stack of yen. "I believe I still have not paid all of my debt." Ranma said and handed her the money. "Add I understand why you feel that way towards me."  
  
"You haven't but there is more then 1,000,000 yen in here!" Nabiki gasped blushing as her back of her hand tingled.  
  
Ranma smiled but it soon faded. "Say, what ever happened to Shampoo and the old 2 foot prune?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Someone beat Shampoo when you had left. Believe it or not, it was Mousse. He went away for two years and came back. He had been on a training mission. They are at the Nekohaten." Nabiki said.  
  
"And Ucchan?" Ranma asked in a guilty voice.  
  
"She is still depressed about you leaving but she's still around." Nabiki said.  
  
"Guess I will visit them. Wanna come along?" he asked.  
  
They all noded and followed Ranma. "Akane. I am sorry what happened at the party. I know after that incident you deserved a man better then me. I am glad it was Ryoga. Hey Ryoga." Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah Ranma?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"You taking care of her?" Ranma asked looking into his rival/friend's eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga said nodding his head.  
  
"Good cuz if I hear one bad thing. I will kick your ass personally. Deal?" Ranma asked sticking out a hand and cracked that smile.  
  
"Deal." Ryoga shook it, smirking, and then they both started to laugh.   
  
"Man I missed you guys." Ranma said as they continued on their way. "Say did you ever realize that Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse are bathroom products? What's next? A father with the name of Toothbrush and a mother with the name of Soap?" Ranma asked.  
  
Everyone started to laugh even Nabiki.   
  
"Ranma I forgive you." Akane said. "Hi I'm Akane Hibiki, wanna be friends?" she asked smiling sticking out her hand.  
  
Ranma cracked a smile. "Hi I'm Ranma Saotome. I'd love to." Ranma said and shook it.   
  
"I'm Haruka Saotome. I'd luv to be everybodies friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka exclaimed happily twirling around.  
  
Everyone who had been watching thought it was cute. Nabiki looked at Haruka and smiled.  
  
"Akane Hibiki? Wow." That name suits you. Wait...or is it Ryoga Tendo?" Ranma asked. "Don't tell me! I'll get it sooner or later." Ranma said with a grin. "To bad it couldn't be Akane Saotome or Ranma Tendo." he thought sadly.  
  
Nabiki could help but wonder where Ranma had been all this time. She did however notice a great deal of sadness in his eyes as he saw Ryoga and Akane together and for a brief moment she knew how he felt but she would eventually forgive him sooner or later. She noticed something else. He had a great burden on his shoulders. Nabiki frowned but hook her head. "He's probably thinking about the past." she thought.  
  
Little did she know, that is what he was doing but when he looked at Akane and Ryoga together, even though he was sad, he smiled for them.  
  
  
  
(Nekohaten)  
  
"Hello welcome to Nekohaten. How Shampoo help you?" Shampoo asked as Ranma and everybody entered.  
  
Ranma's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Whoa talk about slutty." he said as he saw her outfit.  
  
"I know. That was the same expression." Akane whispered to Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded and grinned. "Ah...hello table for 5 please honored Amazon." Ranma said.  
  
Shampoo froze. "How you know I Amazon?" Shampoo asked smiling with surprise.  
  
"I can tell." Ranma said. "Or that we have met before. Oh Haruka say hi." Ranma said.  
  
"Hello Shampoo named after bathroom product." Haruka said.  
  
Shampoo was shocked. "B-bathroom product? You know name?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I am sorry she is still little." Ranma said blushing.  
  
"Oh she your daughter? She very.... cute." Shampoo said as she looked at Haruka. There was something familiar about her. "Oh it ok. She funny." Shampoo said smiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ranma asked with a worried expression of his face.  
  
"Your daughter look familiar." Shampoo said scratching her head.  
  
"Like a female curse. Jusenkyo." Ranma said.  
  
"How you know?" Shampoo asked stepping back. She was starting to freak out a bit.  
  
Cologne watched this hidden from view. "How interesting." she thought.  
  
"You 2 foot old wrinkly prune. Cologne. No need to hide over there." Ranma snickered pointing.  
  
Cologne gasped and stepped out. "Just who are you?"  
  
Shampoos eyes widened as she looked over to where Cologne had been hiding and then back at Ranma, taking a step back.  
  
"It's me. Ranma. Don't you guys recognize me?" Ranma asked taking off his shades smirking.  
  
Cologne froze. "Ranma. Son-in..... no. You are not Shampoo's future husband." she said.  
  
Shampoo was in shock. "Welcome back." she said softly.   
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mousse jumped Ranma.   
  
Ranma jumped in shock. "ARGH! Don't do that!" he exclaimed holding his chest in mock fright.  
  
"Got you!" Mousse chuckled. "So where have you been all this time? I had to pass the time and the years of getting my ass beat in by Shampoo!" Mousse exclaimed smirking.  
  
Shampoo started to laugh out loud. "He get sense of humor over years." Shampoo said falling over with laughter.  
  
Everyone started to laugh as well. Haruka looked at them all. "Are you guys on drugs? What's so funny about that?" Haruka asked.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise but burst out laughing again.  
  
"Yeah and have the three of you named after bathroom products." Ranma said chuckling.  
  
Mousse looked at Ranma, as did Shampoo and Cologne. They laughed out long and loud.   
  
"So where have you been all this time?" Mousse asked.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Ranma who sighed sadly and began to tell them all about his 5 year journey.  
  
(Later)   
  
Everyone had grabbed his every word. ( NOT PHYSICALLY DINKLE DORK! MENTALY!)   
  
"You are a weird one Saotome." Mousse said shaking his head. "You never thought of getting an abortion?" Mousse asked shocked.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No. I mean it's a life you're talking about here. She was the result. I am glad that it came to this. I now know how it feels to be pregnant. Well as a girl anyway. But it did effect my male side though a bit." Ranma admitted.  
  
"You really have changed Ranma." Mousse said respectively.  
  
Cologne stood up sharply. "Ranma. You can fly?" she asked.  
  
Ranma smirked and nodded. "I can also run at fast speeds. Basically I can do anything that uh what's his name can do. The guy that leap a building in a single bound. Stupidman! Yeah that's it!" Ranma said.  
  
"Uh...that's Superman." Ryoga said laughing out.  
  
"Oops." Ranma smirked dumbly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh and I can make french fries in over sixty different ways!"  
  
Everyone stared at Ranma. "Wha?"  
  
That caused Ranma to laugh. "It's a personal joke."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma's hair. "Nice hair cut."  
  
"Thanks. I did it myself." Ranma said.  
  
"Wait a minute. Your hair. It should be growing back really fast." Akane gasped.   
  
"Well one of my sensei's helped me get that curse off of me." Ranma said.  
  
"So bullets bounce right off of you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well.... no. But they don't hurt. It can still puncture my skin but I can heal very fast. As you have witnessed...Haruka." Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah when I hit you with that blast." Haruka said in a calm voice.  
  
Everyone looked at Haruka oddly. "She hit you with a ki blast?!" Ryoga exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yeah. Can you actually believe it?" Ranma asked proudly.  
  
"Y-your proud?" Akane asked in shock.  
  
"YEAH!" Ranma cheered out.  
  
Everyone stared to laugh.   
  
"What?" Ranma asked looking around.  
  
"So typical of you Saotome." Ryoga said.  
  
That caused Ranma to grin. "Damn straight."  
  
"YEAH! Damn straight!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at her while Ranma began to grin even more. "That's my girl."  
  
Everyone started to laugh even harder. Haruka just smiled sweetly.  
  
Ranma then remembered why he had returned to Nerima. To fight that bastard creature. However Ranma, at the moment, was having fun getting reunited with his friends.  
  
Nabiki, Akane, Ryoga, Ranma and his daughter went over to Ucchans saying their goodbyes to Cologne, Shampo and Mousse.  
  
"Oh hello Ryoga, Akane, Nabiki. Say who is this handsom man and this tiny girl?" Ukyou asked greeting them all as they entered.  
  
"..." Ranma was silent.  
  
"Is something the matter sir?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"It's been a long time Ucchan." Ranma said smiling a bit.  
  
Ukyou was startled. "Ucchan?" she thought and then she looked at Haruka. "Why that looks like a small version of Ranchan's cursed form."  
  
"I know cuz Ranma is my daddy slash mommy." Haurka said crossing her arms.  
  
Ukyou gasped. "T-then your..."  
  
"Hello Ucchan." Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Ukyou's eyes started to water. Shen screamed in rage and slapped Ranma across the face. "You jackass! Where the hell have you been all this time?!" Ukyou exclaimed in anger. "Ow! My hand." she thought but ignored the pain but wondered why she had hurt herself.. "You have no right to call me Ucchan!" she growled.  
  
Ranma could tell that Ukyou broke her hand when she hit him. So he took it into his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed and tried to pull her hand away but felt a sharp pain shot through her hand. This time she didn't keep silent. She let out a loud yelp of pain.  
  
"Ucchan! You hurt your self trying to hit me so stop pulling your hand away." Ranma said calmely.  
  
Ukyou looked at him in shock. "How did he know?" she thought.  
  
"If your wondering how he knew, don't. You'll never understand." Haruka said.  
  
Ukyou looked at the girl in awe. "HOW'D SHE KNOW I WAS WONDRING?!"  
  
A voice cut her off. "Healing Aura." Ranma said as a blue crystal like aura surounded him and partly went over Ukyou's hurt hand easing the pain until she couldn't feel any sign of pain at all.  
  
Ukyou looked at her hand in awe then back at Ranma.  
  
"Sit down and I will tll you everything." Ranma said motioning to an empty seat.  
  
Ukyou nodded and sat down as Ranma told her everything about what happened in the last 5 years since he had left Nerima. The only thing that he never told them was about the creature that was coming. He would deal with it on his own.  
  
"DIE YOU FOUL SORCERER!" Kuno exclaimed and ran through the doors just to be smacked into orbit by Ranma.   
  
"God that brings back memories!" Ranma said with a gleeful smile as he saw Kuno come crashing back down.  
  
Kuno weakly got on his knees. "I shall continue fighting but first a nap." Kuno said weakly before falling unconscious.  
  
"Riiiiight." everyone said looking at Kuno oddly.  
  
"Is it me or did Kuno get more idiotic over the years?" Ranma aked.  
  
"Kuno got more idiotic." Nabiki said cracking a grin.  
  
Everyone seemed to laugh at that.   
  
"Let's head back to the dojo." Akane suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded and started to head off in he direction of the dojo. On the way Ranma could feel it. He could feel the thing as it made its way towards Nerima. He just couldn't tell how long it would take. All he knew it would take about 3 years at tops.  
  
"Something wrong Saotome?" Ryoga asked as he noticed Ranma frowning.  
  
"Huh? No. It's nothing you or Akane or anybody should worry about." Ranma said with a fake smile.  
  
"Well were here." Akane said. "I'm home!"   
  
Soun came to the door. "Akane! Ryoga! Nabiki! Welcome back! Say who are you lad?" Soun asked as he looked past the three family members (Ryoga is Akane's husband remember? So that now makes him family) and stared at Ranma. Then his gaze lowered to Haruka. His eyes widened a bit. "She looks like Ranma's cursed form." he thought and smiled. "Hello young one. What's your name?" Soun asked.  
  
"Haruka Saotome." Haruka said smiling sweetly.  
  
Soun reacted as he were punched in the gut. "Saotome?! Then you must be..." Soun started to say as he looked at Ranma.  
  
"Ranma Saotome. It's been a long time Mr. Tendo." Ranma said and bowed in respect.  
  
"W-why have you returned? I have nothing to do with you for what you did to my daughter." Soun said in a stern voice.  
  
"I under stand that and I apologize. Akane has forgiven me. I should never have gotten drunk at that party." Ranma said with a sad voice.  
  
"Daddy if you never did, I'd never have been born." Haruka said sadly.  
  
"You cheated on Akane at the party?!" Soun exclaimed as he did his traditional demon head thing.  
  
"Ranma you bastard! How dare you treat Akane like that!" Ryoga exclaimed fuming but realized what he said and laughed sheepishly. "Oops." he said slapping his forehead.  
  
Akane smirked at Ryoga. "Silly Ryoga."   
  
"Oh my!" a voice called out.  
  
Everyone turned to see Kasumi standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. "Ranma? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Kasumi. Long time no see. I see you have grown more beautiful then ever." Ranma said and kissed her hand.  
  
Kasumi turned beet red and then giggled. "Silly Ranma. You don't have to be formal around me." Kasumi said. She would have a hard time sleeping tonight. "WOW!" was all she could think as she checked him over.  
  
Nabiki saw this and smirked. Even though she did admit it to herself that Ranma was handsome, she was already seeing someone else. (NOT IT'S NOT KUNO FOR THOSE AUTHORS WHO LIKE TO PAIR THEM TOGETHER). She had been going out with Hiroshi for about a year now and he treated her the way any girl wanted to be treated. With respect. "Well it looks like Kasumi is falling for Ranma instead of that bastard Tofu." she thought.  
  
Ranma looked up and then at Nabiki. "Explain Nabiki." Ranma said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Nabiki asked frowning.  
  
"Tofu." Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki's eyes shot open. "How's you know what I was thinking?"   
  
"I didn't. Haruka can read minds and on the way to Nerima I recently found out that she can talk to me using her head. Only I can hear it. She told me. Now explain." Ranma said frowning.  
  
Kasumi's eyes narowed. "I'll explain."  
  
Ranma looked over at Kasumi and nodded.  
  
"Tofu finally got over his nervousness and asked me out. For 1 year we went out and we were happy. However one day he told me he couldn't make it to a date saying that he was very busy. I asked him if he wanted any help. He laughed and said no. Then I found out he was seeing another woman behind my back and then admitted it to me saying that he didn't care for me any longer. He got that girl pregnant." Kasumi said slumping to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Ranma held her in his arms and patted her head. "Shhhhh... it's ok." Ranma said. "HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO SWEET KASUMI!" he thought in his head. "Where is he now?" he asked.  
  
"Working." was all he heard her say.  
  
"I'll leave for his clinic. Ryoga. Come with me to hold him down." Ranma said and started to leave.  
  
"NO!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Don't hurt him!"   
  
"To bad big sister. He deserves it for taking you for granted. Tofu is the pain and Ranma is what you might say the relief." Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
Kasumi understood and then got up and smiled. "I'll let you hurt him on one condition."   
  
"What condition is that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Can I watch?" asked a smirking Kasumi.  
  
That caused Ranma to smile and laugh. "But of couse Kasumi. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus if you want to join, I'll let you." Ranma said putting a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the house and towards the clinic with everyone following.  
  
"Kasumi?" Tofu asked as everyone entered his clinic.   
  
"Hello." Kasumi said looking him straight in the eye with a smirk which Tofu had not seen before.   
  
"What brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing but to kick your sorry little ass for what you did to Kasumi you cheating bastard." Ranma said stepping forward.  
  
"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Tofu asked in confused. Just what were they talking about? "I was in America for 3 years." he thought.  
  
"Shut up!" Ranma growled.  
  
"Wait a minute. Ranma?" Tofu asked.  
  
"Yeah? Whaddya want?" he asked.  
  
"I was in America for three years." Tofu said standing up.  
  
"SHUT UP LIAR!" Ranma exclaimed and grabbed Tofu by the shirt.  
  
"Tofu honey what's going on out there?" a woman holding a child walked in through the back.  
  
"So this is the woman that gave birth to your bastard child! How dare you do that to Kasumi?! You were going out with her!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Who ever the hell you are, get your hands off of my husband! I do not know who this Kasumi is but I met Tofu in America!" the woman screamed as hot tears fell down her face.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Ranma asked.  
  
Tofu handed Ranma something. "A Momentum from the President of the United States." Tofu said.   
  
Ranma looked at it and at the date. "Kasumi when did Tofu break up with you?"   
  
"June 25th. 1997." Kasumi said sadly.  
  
"Kasumi. That was not Tofu who broke up with you. This momentum was recieved by Tofu by the president on the 25th. In America." Ranma said and realized something. "It's been here before."   
  
"What's been here before?" Ryoga asked.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Look I have something to tell you guys." Ranma said and told them about the thing that was coming.  
  
"It's name is Amnar (Couldn't think of a name so I reversed Ranma's first name: Ranma--Amnar) The Terror. It has the ability to forms and possess people. My first encounter with it was in...."  
  
(Later)  
  
"So that's why I have returned." Ranma said finishing up his story.  
  
Kasumi shook. "O-oh my. He took the form of Tofu and decieved me." she said and cried again.  
  
Ranma hugged her gently. "Don't cry Kasumi."  
  
Tofu's wife listened and her heart reached out to Kasumi. "Poor girl." she thought.   
  
"Kasumi if you ever need anything. I'm here for you." Ranma said and kissed her forehead.  
  
Kasumi looked up and Ranma and blushed a bit. She was falling in love with him. "Ranma. I love you." she said and kissed him.  
  
The kiss was gently, tender and caring.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened but he returned the kiss. "I love you to Kasumi." he thought.  
  
"He loves you to." Haruka said to Kasumi.  
  
Ranma pulled away. "Haruka! I was going to tell her that!" he said and then realized what he said and blushed madly.   
  
Kasumi smiledand hugged Ranma hard.  
  
Soun was crying non stop. "OH HAPPY DAYS! I HAVE TO GET YOU TWO MARRIED WAAAHHH!"   
  
Everyone looked at Soun and then started to laugh. Akane and Nabiki were both happy for Kasumi to finally found some one to love now.  
  
Tofu was not happy. "How dare that thing do that to sweet innocent Kasumi!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "You are married." Kasumi said.  
  
Tofu nodded. "Yes however, that thing had no right!" Tofu growled.  
  
"Easy doc. You won't beable to defeat it anyway." Ranma said.  
  
"I FIGHT ON!" Kuno exclaimed runing at Ranma but was knocked into orbit as Ranma hit him.  
  
"Geeze! Does he ever give up?!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"I fight on!" Kuno exclaimed rushing Ranma only to get punted back into orbit.   
  
"How the fuck does he get back so fast??!!!!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"I FIG....ERK!" Kuno yelled as Ranma really punted him into orbit.  
  
"FUCK MAN!" Ranma exclaimed obvisiously annoyed.   
  
To their surprise, they never saw Kuno for about a week. Well that also depended on where Kuno had landed.  
  
(Somewhere else)   
  
"Curse you Saotome! How dare you send the honourable Tetewaki Kuno to this infernal dump!" Kuno exclaimed.  
  
wielding his bokken high into the sky as a lighting bolt appeared.  
  
"HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR COUNTRY!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kuno turned to see a huge crowd of people. They were not happy as they all held baseball bats, crowbars, etc in their hands.  
  
Kuno fled with about 50,000 angry Canadians on his tail.   
  
They beat Kuno into a pulp before they left him alone. "Curse you Saotome. I will defeat you as soon as I get back but first a nap." Kuno said before slumping to the ground unconscious.  
  
Kuno was on a farm in the middle of a mud puddle in a pig pen. A pig looked at him and turned it's snout to him. So did the rest of the pigs.  
  
(Nerima, Japan, Tendo Dojo)  
  
"So what do you want to do Haruka?" Ranma asked his daughter as they sat in the living room.  
  
"TRAIN!" Haruka exclaimed happily jumping down excitedly.  
  
Ranma started to laugh at his daughter's love for training. "Sure thing. Come on. I think Akane is in the dojo." Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi peeked into the living room and smiled. "They get along so well. I wonder if I can do that with Ranma?" she thought as she resumed cooking dinner with a hopeful smile on her face. "He has a great body. Where'd that come from? Oh my. Am I a p-pervert thinking like that? I wonder if I can picture him nude. OH MY! Maybe watch him change in the change room in the dojo. O-OH MY!" Kasumi in her head as she blushed madly. Now not being able to control herself she went to the dojo and saw Akane training but Akane payed no attention so Kasumi walked behind her to the change room. "Ranma's gonna be mad." she thought and peeked in but Ranma was in her face smirking.  
  
"Haruka read your mind." he said with a grin. "Haruka go to my room and sleep for a bit."   
  
"Ok daddy." she said and left.  
  
Kasumi blushed madly. "I-I can explain." Kasumi said.  
  
Ranma grabbed her and dragged her into the change room and started to kiss her which Kasumi happily accepted.  
  
Akane looked up from her training as she heard a moan come from the change room. Her couriousity got the better of her and she headed to check out the change room and stopped in shock. What she saw was the closest thing she had ever gotten to a pornographic scene. There was Ranma and Kasumi stripped nude making love in the middle of the change room. Akane started to fume and was about to take a step forward but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked over to shee both Ryoga and her dad.   
  
They both shook their heads no and guided her to the dojo. "Kasumi and Ranma are in love and they are old enough to do something like this. As are you." Soun said.  
  
Akane was about to say something but Ryoga cut her off.  
  
Ryoga stepped forward. "Akane let it go. Kasumi deserves someone like Ranma. Remember our honeymoon?" Ryoga asked with a secuctive smirk and wink.  
  
Akane blushed and she playfully punched Ryoga in the shoulder. "Yeah. I loved that day."  
  
Soun started to chuckle. "Looks like their done."  
  
The three turned to see Kasumi and Ranma walk out fully clothed. Kasumi had a smile on her face, half closed eyes, and a red face.  
  
Ranma just looked normal of course. He doesn't get tired so fast. The amazing thing was Ranma could go to sleep anytime he wanted to without any problems. Example? To much coffee, loud noises, etc.  
  
Ryoga, Soun and Akane stared at the two coming out of the change room.  
  
"Mmmm...Ranma-kun. We must do that again sometime." Kasumi said cutely leaning on Ranma.  
  
Ranma held her. "Not a problem Kasumi, my love." Ranma said and kissed her which Kasumi happily returned.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW!" Akane, Ryoga, Soun and Nabiki who popped her head in through the door way, said causing the two love birds to pull away.  
  
Soun started to brawl in tears again, making everyone sweatdrop but smile.  
  
"Perverts." Ranma muttered.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Akane and Ryoga shot out.  
  
"Well how would you know if Kasumi and I were having sex if you didn't watch?" Ranma asked with a grin.  
  
"Ya!" Haruka's voice exclaimed. "My daddy's right!" her voice shouted out from the guest room which got Ryoga, Akane and Soun all blushing.  
  
"That's my girl." Ranma said chuckling.  
  
"Your daughter sure is loud. Must be in the genes." Ryoga said with a chuckle.   
  
"Damn straight. Wait a minute. HEY! I'M NOT LOUD!"   
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
Time slowely passed as Ranma enjoyed being with his friends again. He knew one day he would have to face Amnar The Terror and he would be ready. That day did however, come but Ranma prevailed over Amnar. One month later after the battle with Amnar, Ranma and Kasumi settled down and got married. THey had two children. One boy and one girl. They were named Midori and Alia Saotome.   
  
Life was perfect.  
  
The End 


End file.
